Play Me an LFlat
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [oneshot, birthday fic for DClick] The door was opened slowly, only enough for her to slip into the quiet room. Objects were strewn all over, but only one kept her attention long enough for it to matter... involves CoM characters, but no spoilers


**Author's Notes:** And I return! Nothing less than a miracle, that. (Quick update on _Moribundum Fatum_: I know where the chapter is going, and have actually written quite a bit of it. Now help me find that red notebook I wrote it in and we're all set to go.) I've been working on a lot lately o.o; _Moribundum Fatum_, an unnamed new fiction starring two characters named Scar and Wave, _Kowaii Yo_ (though that was more of a review of what I've already written), and _Of Paopus and Phantoms_, which may be undergoing a name change to _The Mask of Darkness_.  
**Warnings:** Eeerrrr . . . this is heading more towards the smut side of flut. However, there is nothing toosevere, which is why I've rated this PG-13. Just a mentioning. If this doesn't sound like your Keyblade of choice, the back button is a nifty little tool.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based upon characters found in the video game _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_, owned by Square-Enix and Disney. I do not claim any of these characters, but claim only the plot. No money is being made from this story and nocopyright infringement is intended.

**Happy birthday, DClick!**

and to the rest of my readers...

**Happy Valentine's Day! (Or SAD Day, if you prefer :))**

* * *

The elegant keys seemed to call to her, to beg her to release their broken souls, trapped within the lacquered black wood. She placed her hands on the keys carefully, arranging her fingers over the white releases.

_chord_

The sound was almost startling to her ears, but she pressed on, fingers trailing down the keys. Her eyes closed, seeing in her mind's eye the smoke-like souls that were escaping the instrument with each note, yawning and stretching their arms open for freedom.

_sharp_

The touch to her shoulder startled her; her eyes shot open. She thought she heard a chuckle at her sharp intake of breath, but then it was gone as a mouth next to her ear voiced, 'You're not supposed to be in here.

She smiled wryly, eyes closing as her fingers pressed down once more, desperate to return to their melancholy tune. 'And neither are you,' she replied huskily. 'But here you are.'

He chuckled, lips touching the curve of her jaw.

She ignored him, trying to quell the shiver that threatened to run down her spine, trying to still the prickling feeling of her scalp. Yet as his lips moved, trailing down toward the hollow of her throat, her back stiffened, her head lilting back to allow him further access (gone were the dreams of the souls, for now there was only him, only him). Her breath hitched as his hands moved, sliding from her shoulders to the zipper of her trenchcoat as he suckled at her throat.

Her fingers paused on a note, quivering as it began to fade away, but then rushing onward, unafraid of what lay before them.

The zipper slid downward, only enough to allow the coat to slide off her shoulders (with a little of his 'help'). His tongue traced the lines of her throat, and then continued, dancing a complicated pattern to her shoulder. His hands, which had been resting on her shoulders, traveled lightly over her still-clad arms; she leaned backwards slightly into his chest. He responded by leaning over her shoulder, nuzzling her throat before tasting her collarbone, licking and nipping at the skin. Her back arched now, her shoulder blades meeting the resistance of his shoulder. He growled softly, his hands tightening around her elbows (although they continued to move with her, dancing along the keys).

She sank back into the bench, allowing herself to be enfolded into his chest. His arms moved once more, one across her chest and the other across her stomach, almost hugging her to him. His lips had returned to her shoulders, teeth tugging at the muscle there in a manner that was, strangely enough, not uncomfortable. She leaned her head against his shoulder, unable to keep her lips from curving upwards in a slight smile. When his mouth reached again to where her neck and shoulders joined, he swayed, first forward and back, then from side to side, in time with her music. As the music's tempo increased, so did their movement, until she felt almost as if they were dancing, waltzing to the beautiful music played by unseen hands. Her own hands were nearly moving of their own accord; she rubber her cheek over his hair as the music began to slow and with it, their motion, trailing off ever-so-slowly until finally, her fingers laid on the last note and her foot pressed a pedal, the note fading into absolute nothingness.

_flat_

Her eyes widened as the arm over her chest moved with astonishing speed, sliding under her knees as he pulled her backwards over the bench. Her own hands moved as well, right coming up to rest behind his neck while the left grabbed the hand still around her stomach. She almost let out a squeak, but his lips met hers with a bruising force, tongues exploring the other's mouth, even as he laid her back down on the piano's bench and circled, resting one knee on the bench as he was forced to remain bent over. His hands slid to the zipper of her coat again as hers slid to his, and bodies were displayed to the appreciative eye.

_natural_

As the bodies entwined, violent red and collected blonde hair a bright stain of colour in the otherwise-dull room, the piano was played again. However, this time, the tune played was a mere improvision, the song of two young lovers and their lustful encounter.


End file.
